Various types of fasteners are used to engage implants and other devices to bone. In the spinal field, bone screws are commonly used to attach plates, rods and other types of implants and devices to one or more vertebrae. In some instances, a relatively high degree of precision is required to engage the bone screws in the proper position and orientation relative to the spinal column. Additionally, in the past, the surgeon had to manipulate tissue and/or other anatomical structures while holding the bone screw in position with one hand, while at the same time grasping and rotating a screwdriver with the other hand to drive the screw into engagement with vertebral bone. In some instances, the bone screw may be held in position via the use of a holding instrument that is manipulated in one hand while grasping and manipulating a screwdriver with the other hand. The non-positive engagement between the holding instrument, the screwdriver and the bone screw may lead to instability, thereby making the process of driving the bone screw into bone more difficult, awkward and time consuming. Furthermore, there is also a risk of applying excess torque to the bone screw and potentially breaking the screw and/or stripping out the threads formed in the bone.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved surgical instrument for driving a threaded member into a substrate. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.